Whispers in the morning
by Kurumaka
Summary: When James opens his eyes, he's greeted with blue covers. His tired mind is immediately reeling, telling him that he isn't at home. He can't remember where he is, or how he had gotten there. He tumbles out of the bed, examining the room. It's rather big, with a king-sized bed taking up a side and a PC set occupying the other. He knows this room; it's Seamus'. / JEAMUS / NSFW


AU: AU where James somehow ends up in a universe where he and Seamus are together and engaged or some shit and James has to deal with Seamus being a kinky mother fucker when he attempts to have the frik fraks with james

_uvu_

* * *

><p>When James opens his eyes, he's greeted with blue covers. His tired mind is immediately reeling, telling him that he isn't at home. He can't remember where he is, or how he had gotten there.<p>

He tumbles out of the bed, examining the room. It's rather big, with a king-sized bed taking up a side and a PC set occupying the other. He knows this room; it's Seamus'.

"Good morning," Seamus greets him, popping in from the bathroom with a mouthful of toothpaste and a toothbrush in his grip.

"Morning," James replies, too confused to conjure other questions.

Seamus goes back to floss and comes back in a few minutes. James only just notices that he's not wearing anything other than his boxers. His face goes red immediately.

Seamus stifles a yawn, stretching his arms like a cat. James' eyes go to his milky chest unconsciously and he has to force them away, but Seamus didn't miss the stare.

"Do you want breakfast?" he inquires, "Or maybe a treat before that?" His eyes glint and before James can say, much less do anything, he is in front of him, one hand pressing against his (equally as naked, he discovers) chest. The movement startles him, letting Seamus push him back until he falls on the bed again, sprawled across the bunched up duvet.

"Treat then," Seamus mutters, licking his lips and leaning over to press his lips against the nook of James' neck, licking and sucking and holy shit is he making a lovemark?

Seamus' hand slithers down and dips into James' boxers, tracing his half-hard cock before wrapping his fingers around it, squeezing and pumping slowly. He continues to suckle alongside James' neckline, sometimes biting down, not enough to break skin, but close enough for James' breath to hitch each time.

James never knew that he wanted this, but holy shit if he doesn't. Seamus' tongue peeks out to lick the bites before he kisses his way up to James' lips and mashes them together in a deep kiss.

He continues his pace, the other hand coming up to grip James' shoulder and dig his nails into his skin and even when they do break the skin, James can't help but moan helplessly. Seamus digs his thumb into the slit of James' dick and elicits a long, drawn-out moan that breaks off at the end, the darknet's hips bucking up.

Seamus pulls away, his face a deep red, making his eyes even more prominent, and he chuckles, bringing his hand up.

"This is probably the only time when these get in the way," he says, presenting his right hand and the golden ring on his ring finger. He pulls it off and sets it down on the bedside table, but not before kissing it. He returns to James, pulling the boxers off in one fluid movement and throwing them to the ground.

James peeks down at his own hand and finds the same ring sitting on his finger. He can see words engraved in the metal, but he can't really make them out. As Seamus straddles his waist, he grips his shoulders, holding him in place as his brain tries to piece everything together, but fails horribly.

"What are you doing?" Seamus asks after a few long minutes they spend just looking at each other.

"I don't know… What are you doing?" James asks in return, his chest still heaving with each deep breath. His skin tingles.

"Giving you a treat, duh!" Seamus replies with a roll of his ocean-colored eyes. He takes a hold of James' hands and pulls them away from himself, pinning them above the darknet's head effortlessly. "Stay," the blond commands, returning to pumping James' cock leisurely.

He seems to know exactly how to get James' to moan and whine, buck into his hand and writhe. Returning to kissing his neck, Seamus basks in all the breathy, cutoff moans and groans that James has no qualms letting out now.

It only takes a few minutes of Seamus' pumping and that delicious thumb rubbing his tip before he's a panting mess, ready to cum. Seamus takes notice - of course he does - and grins at him, sinking down to bite James' shoulder once more. His teeth pierce the skin and he laps at the wound as James cries out, backing wildly as his orgasm hits him like a truck.

Seamus wipes his hand on the covers, pulling away to stand up. He looks extremely pleased about himself and about the state James is in.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asks casually, licking the stray drop of blood from his lips.

James closes his eyes, breathing hard and trying to calm down because oh god that was probably the best orgasm he ever had. "Whatever is good," he replies tiredly and then he hears Seamus' bare feet padding out of the room and down the corridor.

He brings up a hand to his face, set on examining the ring and the words on it, but as he opens his eyes, it's gone. He's back in his room, with the blinds drawn and a pizza box sitting next to his bed. There's a wet feeling in his boxers and he sighs.

He didn't give Seamus the ring yet.


End file.
